Enervate
by Cary Palacios
Summary: Ronsy. Con la boca seca, maldijo entre dientes la hora en que se le ocurrió decir todas aquellas babosadas a Harry y Hermione en la tienda, más aún haberse largado de allí tan abruptamente, exponiéndose a ser un blanco fácil. Este fic participa en el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black . El reto temático de Septiembre "Gore".


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y demás elementos reconocibles son marca registrada propiedad de su creadora, J.K. Rowling, y la compañía Warner Bros Productions._

_Nota: Este fic participa en el foro de ´__La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black__´. El reto temático de Septiembre._

**«Enervate».**

«_Enervate_».

Un lejano murmullo lo sacó del lánguido adormecimiento que había bañado su consciencia instantes antes con sobresalto; accionando sus funciones como una descarga eléctrica extendiéndosele, cálida, desde el pecho hacia el resto de su dolorido cuerpo.

Aspiró precipitadamente mientras percibía su corazón retumbarle en los oídos, y, obedeciendo a su primer impulso, procuró liberar sus maltratadas muñecas de las cuerdas que las mantenían apresadas por encima de su cabeza y lo obligaban a mantenerse de puntillas sin resultados. Sentía los músculos de sus extremidades engarrotados y el abdomen en permanente tensión. Con la boca seca, maldijo entre dientes la hora en que se le ocurrió decir todas aquellas babosadas a Harry y Hermione en la tienda, más aún haberse largado de allí tan abruptamente, exponiéndose a ser un blanco fácil.

Alzó la mirada esperando encontrarse nuevamente con el asqueroso carroñero que lo había capturado, pero en su lugar pudo avistar una figura femenina y grácil, vestida completamente de negro, pero sin la ya acostumbrada máscara mortífaga, en pie, justo enfrente de él.

Pansy Parkinson sostenía una varita —que reconoció como suya— con firmeza y una expresión tan soberbia que a Ron no le cupo la menor duda de que, para su desgracia, el que fuese precisamente ella quien se «encargara»de él; no mejoraba en lo absoluto su situación.

—¿Así que era cierto? —preguntó la pelinegra con una sonrisa despectiva—. Cuando me dijeron que Greyback te había capturado hace rato no lo creía, ¿sabes?

La sola mención del nombre bastó para revolverle el estómago en una señal de absoluto asco y repulsión. No contestó.

—Fue toda una sorpresa. Hasta me costó convencerlo de que me dejase jugar con su presa un ratito —continuó en un tono que le puso el bello de punta—. ¿No deberías estar en tu casucha pobretona muriéndote de spattergroit? —dijo atravesándolo sus ojos turquesa. Ron soportó el peso de su mirada con un nudo de miedo en el estómago, pero no habló—. Evidentemente no.

La chica entornó los ojos al no recibir respuesta y se acercó hasta quedar a solo un par de pasos de distancia con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Estabas al corriente de la visita que le hicimos a tu familia, _Weasel_? Fue muy entretenida —aseguró al fin.

El efecto que sus palabras causaron fue inmediato.

Ron se tensó como la cuerda de un arco en una milésima de segundo y se debatió furiosamente con las cuerdas mágicas que lo aprisionaban, sin ningún resultado.

—¿QUÉ LES HICIERON, MALDITOS? —gritó al cabo, frustrado. Pansy amplió su sonrisa petulantemente, haciéndole hervir la sangre en las venas—. ¡MALDITA ZORRA ENFERMA! —le espetó furibundo y la expresión mortífera que surcó el rostro de ella le recordó exactamente quién era y _lo_ _que_ _era_.

_¡PLAF!_

El eco de la bofetada resonó encapsulado dentro de las paredes, suelo y techo de mármol, mientras el pelirrojo se llevaba la mejilla golpeada al hombro, para calmar el ardor de la piel con una mueca de rabia entremezclada con una malsana satisfacción que no le duró en el rostro más de dos segundos. Al tercero, una mano pequeña y blanca arrasaba con los botones de su camisa de leñador para luego, con saña, presionar la punta de la varita al rojo en su bajo vientre y deslizarla hasta el borde de su ombligo, y de allí hasta su pecho, hundiéndose en la piel.

A Ron le hubiese encantado poder decir que la Slytherin no lo hizo _chillar_ de dolor, que había aguantado valientemente e impertérrito lo que ella le hiciera; pero en cuanto un grito áspero le desgarró la garganta reseca al primer momento, todo lo que pudo hacer después, para salvaguardar su orgullo, fue morderse la lengua y apretar las mandíbulas, esperando el cese rojo y sudoroso, sin poder contener los sonoros gemidos doloridos que emitía.

—No. Te. Atrevas. A. Insultarme —advirtió la joven espaciando las palabras al máximo, pálida de furia—. ¡No te atrevas!

—Vete a la mierda, desgraciada —replicó él igualmente con rencor—. ¡Vete a la… —repetía cuando la varita de sauce se le enterró en la garganta.

—Calla —ordenó la joven en un susurro frío, lo miró penetrantemente y se separó de él. Su rostro como el granito.

Con un _diffindo _no verbal cortó las cuerdas que lo sostenían, haciendo a Ron caer al suelo pesadamente. Un pequeño ruidito, como de metal contra el suelo, lo acompañó en la caída. Por un absurdo momento sopesó la posibilidad de que lo estuviese liberando e, incrédulo, buscó su mirada; pero antes de que pensara siquiera en levantarse, una primera ráfaga dolorosa lo recorrió, rápida e inesperada, a la voz de «_Crucio_».

Una única palabra que se manifestó como cuchilladas atravesándolo cruelmente por todas partes, alterando a su paso todas y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo. Jadeó sonoramente y empezó a retorcerse tratando de amortiguar de alguna forma el dolor y, al poco, nada más… Nuevamente, los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron…

…La imagen de una araña retorciéndose y chillando sobre su pupitre fue lo primero que su mente nuevamente embotada evocó… Aún en medio del remanente se enfocó en lo que le pareció un destello plateado en el suelo a su lado y rozó con los dedos la superficie fría del desiluminador de Dumbledore, lo agarró con disimulo antes de escuchar a la chica exclamar de nuevo:

—¡_Crucio_!

_Dolor_.

Arqueó la espalda y gritó. Mucho. Su caja torácica se elevaba y decaía frenéticamente mientras los segundos comenzaron a alagartarse anormalmente. Tenía que parar.

Su visión se hizo borrosa, un pitido aturdidor se instaló en sus oídos y confusos pensamientos entremezclándose con lentitud danzaban en su mente neblinosa. El adormecimiento se extendió por su ser, haciéndolo más pesado, y por segunda vez una voz se escuchó dentro de su cabeza.

«_Enervate_».

El ramalazo de energía volvió a recorrerlo. Esta vez Ron se quedó muy quieto y apretó la mano con fuerza.

_N/A: Me complace infinitamente saludarlos, mis estimados lectores. Les he presentado el primer one-shot que escribo, que además, es la primera vez que me apunto a un reto… El cual realmente me hizo doler la cabeza… _

_Así, pues, tres cosas: 1° Los invito a leer el resto de fics en concurso y, de paso, los animo a votar por el que más les guste. Hay autoras/es realmente buenos allí. 2° Agradezco de antemano si alguno/a decide votar por mí. 3° Cuéntenme, please, qué les pareció. Acepto críticas gustosísimamente._

_Un besote barquisimetano de,_

_**Cary Palacios.**_


End file.
